


热浪

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: BDSM＋车震





	热浪

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM＋车震

晚上九点半，焉栩嘉赶着完成了导师布置的任务，他急匆匆跑下楼冲向校门口。时间太晚了，外来车辆不允许入内，司机一看见焉栩嘉坐进车里，自觉的下车抽烟去了。  
他们接了个吻，赵磊压低声音：“你现在应该叫我什么？”  
一股微弱的电流窜过，焉栩嘉身子有些软了：“主人……”  
赵磊解开他裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，将裤子和内裤往下一扯。空间实在太窄，即使焉栩嘉跨坐在赵磊的双腿上，也无法将裤子全部褪下，只能露出半个白花花的屁股。  
赵磊滚烫的双手从内裤边缘伸了进去，手掌在焉栩嘉的臀部用力揉了一把，命令道：“再叫。”  
焉栩嘉抱住赵磊的脖子，忍下羞耻，像小猫一样趴付在他肩膀上。  
“主人……”  
赵磊揉焉栩嘉屁股的手更用力了，一下一下，又在焉栩嘉耳边喷着热气说：“焉焉的屁股好软，主人好想亲一亲。”  
焉栩嘉忍不住喘息，像小狗一样舔着赵磊的脖子、脸颊，最后终于找到了主人的嘴唇。  
赵磊一边享受着焉栩嘉主动的亲吻，一边戴上安全套。他吮吸着焉栩嘉的舌尖，有些烦躁地将卡在大腿处的裤子往下扯了一下，将硬起来的性器直接挤了进去。  
过大的性器插入甬道时，焉栩嘉忍不住倒吸一口气，他想缩回舌尖，但赵磊不允许。  
赵磊加深这个吻，同时动了起来。  
汽车就停在校门口，时不时还有人经过。焉栩嘉要被吓坏了，他咬紧嘴唇，不敢发出声音，又时不时地恳求赵磊：“慢一点……”  
赵磊停下动作，碾过焉栩嘉的敏感点，听着焉栩嘉啜泣的喘息，他质问：“这是跟主人说话的语气吗？”  
焉栩嘉不满地偏头咬了咬赵磊的脖子，而后又请求道：“请主人慢一点……求您慢一点……”  
赵磊狠狠顶了一下，恶狠狠地在焉栩嘉耳边说：“这辆车要是能让人从外边听到里边的动静，我早该全款退回了。焉焉不应该想些有的没的，你只能专心地想着主人，想着主人的阴茎。”  
焉栩嘉的确无法思考其他东西了。  
他不断打颤，抱住主人的脖子，和主人一起达到高潮。


End file.
